nikaraworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin Samuel Everson
| age = | resides = Pridor (formerly) Supernatural Realm (currently) | occupation = Student | family = Diego Demas Everson (father) Natalie Robera Everson (mother) Josh, Jana, John-David, Jill, Jessa, Jinger, Joseph, Josiah, Joy-Anna, Jedidiah, Jeremiah, Jason, James, Jackson, Johannah, Jennifer, Jordyn-Grace & Josie | romances = Tomika (Girlfriend) | friends = | enemies = | school = TBA | magiccolor = | powers = see Powers & Abilities | affiliations = | first = Everson House: Season one | last = | cause of death = | status = Alive | lifespan = "Unspecified" to "Present" | ethnicity = Caucasian - American | sig = }} Justin Samuel Everson is the fourteenth child, and ninth son of Jim Bob Duggar and Michelle Duggar. He is years old. Background Justin was born to Natalie and Diego Everson on November 15th 2002. He was described as beautiful by the doctor who birthed him. The Everson family was cursed long ago. Because of this Jackson has plenty of girls around him. His female friends don't like this however and they don't have a problem telling him. When Justin was 3 years old he had at least a dozen girls around him all the time. His mother would often complain about it. For the most part Justin had a perfectly good childhood. When he turned 13 he was invited to a prestigious school for the supernatural, upon arrival his brother Jonald told him to keep an eye on Juliya because her uncaring boyfriend Lorenzo was there. Personality Justin's personality is described as caring, loving, kind and very protective of his family. He doesn't have a problem doing whatever he can to protect his family and those closest to him. If anybody even looks at his family the wrong way he won't hesitate to "pound the crap out of them". He like his family despises Lorenzo Fields and his entire family. Powers & Abilities *'Ability Learning (Via Syakugan)' **'Power Replication ' *'Adaptive Energy (Via Syakugan)' **'Absolute Energy Absorption' **'Alternate Energy Conduction' **'Energized Body' **'Energy Detection' ***'Aura Detection' ***'Emotion Detection' **'Maximum Quintessential Control' ***'Quintessence Force' **'Scanning' *'Adaptive Magic (Via Syakugan)' **'Intuitive Magic' ***'Absorption/Scanning' ****'Assimilative Evolution' ****'Power Augmentation' ***'Mode Switching' ****'Power Opposition' ***'Spell Creation' ****'Spell Mixture' Known Copied Abilities *'Fire Manipulation' *'Crystal Manipulation' *'Electricity Manipulation' *'Video Manipulation' *'Blindsight' *'Cosmic Manipulation' **'Cosmic Absorption' *'Energy Wave Emission' *'Energy Whip Generation' *'Time Manipulation' **'Time Travel' *'Telekinesis' *'Water Manipulation' *'Acid Magic' *'Anti-Energy Manipulation' *'Aura Constructs' *'Liquid Fire Manipulation' *'Chain Manipulation' *'Cosmic Water Manipulation' *'Cyrokinesis' *'Flight' * Calderian Physiology ** Acid Spit ** Limb Regrowth ** Weather Adaptation ** Superhumanly Acute Senses * Ionikinesis *'Super Speed' * X-Ray Vision * Explosion Induction * Heat Vision * Chronokinesis ** Temporal Stasis * Gyrokinesis * Caelestikinesis * Laser Projection * Flight * Super Strength * Intangibility * Camouflage * Invisibility * Space Survivability * Portal Creation * Paralyzation Inducement * Healing Factor * Energy Barrier Generation * Pyrokinesis . * Telekinesis ** Molecularkinesis * Size Alteration * Petrification Attacks *'Thousand Lightning Bolts': Justin fires off thousonds of lightning bolts (Element = Electricity) *'Blasting Energy': Justin unleashes a destructive wave of energy (Element = Energy Wave) Relationships 'Family' Jonald Everson Brother Juliya Everson Sister 'Romances' Tomika Teammate/Girlfriend ' Tomika is Justin's Teammate and girlfriend Teammates Cory Matthews '''Mentor ' Cory is Justin's mentor 'Tomika ' '''Teammate/Girlfriend 'Enemies ' Lorenzo Fields Arch Enemy Category:Everson Family Category:Males Category:Teens